Fluid pumps can be driven based on various design principles including the piezoelectric effect. The piezoelectric effect can be employed to indirectly cause fluid flow, for example a piezoelectric driven motor or actuator can be used to linearly displace a plunger to push fluid from a reservoir or to rotate a rotor in a peristaltic-type pump. For example, U.S. Publication Nos. 2009/0124994 to Roe and 2009/0105650 to Wiegel et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,592,740 to Roe, and 6,102,678 to Perclat teach the application of such technologies to infusion pumps used in the medical and health care industries.
Alternatively, the piezoelectric effect can be employed to cause fluid flow through the direct manipulation of a fluid chamber or flow path, for example through vibration of an internal surface of a fluid chamber. Such microelectromechanical system, or MEMS, micropumps can be fabricated using known integrated circuit fabrication methods and technologies. For example, using integrated circuit manufacturing fabrication techniques, small channels can be formed on the surface of silicon wafers. By attaching a thin piece of material, such as glass, on the surface of the processed silicon wafer, flow paths and fluid chambers can be formed from the channels and chambers. A layer of piezoelectric material, or a piezoelectric body such as quartz, is then attached to the glass on the side opposite the silicon wafer. When a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric body, a reverse piezoelectric effect, or vibration, is generated by the piezoelectric body and transmitted through the glass to the fluid in the chambers. In turn, a resonance is produced in the fluid in the chambers of the silicon wafer. Through the inclusions of valves and other design features in the fluid flow paths, a net directional flow of fluid through the chambers formed by the silicon wafer and the glass covering can be achieved.
MEMS micropumps have become an established technology in the inkjet printer industry. Technological developments relating to increased definition and ink throughput for piezoelectric micropumps, or MEMS micropumps, for inkjet printers have achieved more precise printing with smaller ink throughputs. For example, it has become possible to control the ink throughput of inkjet printers employing MEMS micropumps at the picoliter level. Furthermore, in order to address the problems associated with uneven printing in inkjet printers due to the vaporization of gas dissolved in the ink, considerable development has also been directed to providing inkjet printers with structures for degassing the ink.
MEMS micropumps employing the piezoelectric effect have also been contemplated for use in small and large-volume infusion pumps, i.e. pump systems that are typically employed to infuse fluids, medications, and nutrients into a patient's circulatory system. For example, with respect to small-volume infusion systems, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,380 to Thomas, Jr. et al.; 4,596,575 to Rosenberg; 4,938,742 to Smits; 4,944,659 to Labbe et al.; 5,984,894 to Poulsen et al.; and 7,601,148 to Keller all describe various micropumps intended for implantation into a patient in order to administer small amounts of pharmaceuticals, such as insulin. Similarly, U.S. Publication No. 2007/0270748 to Dacquay et al. describes a piezoelectric micropump integrated into the tip of a syringe for very low volume delivery of ophthalmic pharmaceuticals to a patient's eye.
In contrast to inkjet printers and small-volume infusion micropumps, large-volume infusion pumps must be operable to provide significantly increased fluid throughput. However, as fluid throughput, or fluid flow rates are increased, the potential for the vaporization of dissolved gas correspondingly increases. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the vaporization of dissolved gas within the fluid flow paths of infusion pump systems presents a significant health hazard to patients receiving infusions. While the problems associated with the vaporizations of dissolved gas in inkjet printer micropumps, systems in which fluid throughputs are relatively low, has largely been addressed through the development of degassing technologies, satisfactory solutions have not been presented for high-throughput micropumps, such as infusion pumps, used in the health and medical industry. U.S. Publication No. 2006/0264829 to Donaldson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,819 to Ross et al. described large-volume infusion systems employing piezoelectric micropumps; however, neither of these systems provides solutions directed to overcoming the problems associated with vaporization of dissolved gas at high fluid throughputs.
What is needed in the field is a highly accurate infusion pump system that provides high fluid throughput while reducing or eliminating the risk of the vaporization of dissolved gasses within the fluid flow path.